Vet-LIRN Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory Program PAR-18-604 Vet-LIRN Feed Contaminant Survey Indiana Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory Purdue University Project Summary/Abstract The current study will follow up on surveys of feed contaminants conducted in 2007 and 2012 by determining the recent incidence of chemical and biological feed contamination events that have been diagnosed in U.S. veterinary diagnostic laboratories, including Vet-LIRN laboratories, from 2012 to the present, and will gauge the diagnostic capabilities of those laboratories. The Objective of this Capacity-Building agreement is to support enhanced human and animal food safety through a survey of feed contamination incidences at veterinary diagnostic laboratories. More specifically, it will ascertain the number of chemical and biological feed contamination events that have been diagnosed in U.S. veterinary diagnostic laboratories, including Vet-LIRN laboratories, from 2012 to the present, and will gauge the diagnostic capabilities of those laboratories. A second objective of this project will be to support training of veterinary students in diagnostic toxicology, including contamination of animal feeds, expertise which is needed to help replace an aging workforce in this area. The Specific Aim of this project is to conduct a survey of state veterinary diagnostic laboratories for information regarding the number of diagnoses and identification of contaminants in feeds, and for determining the diagnostic capabilities of those laboratories. This project will also include supplemental toxicology training of two senior veterinary students through externships at the University of California, Davis where they will study livestock and companion animal veterinary toxicology including that pertaining to feed-related contaminants, while they are contributing to the survey through initial communications with laboratories, inquiries, and follow-up calls. The survey results will help to promote collaboration and integration among member laboratories, will support national capacity/capability development, and will help guide method development and validation projects.